


Wielkie zderzenie gatunków...

by euphoria814



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska, łatka?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: ... inaczej historia o tym dlaczego Leonard mieszka z Sheldonem.





	Wielkie zderzenie gatunków...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A adoptuje w schronisku zwierzaka. Szkoda, że nikt mu nie powiedział, że schronisko prowadzi Szara wiedźma a zwierzak nie jest tak do końca normalny. 
> 
> 18.11.2016

Penny spojrzała na niego dość wymownie, kiedy Sheldon po raz setny obraził jej inteligencję oraz jego gust, sądząc z pewnością, że prawi ich związkowi komplement. Żadna normalna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby tego, ale Penny na całe szczęście wiedziała, że przychodził z takim bagażem zanim zaczęli się spotykać.

\- Wytłumacz mi jedno – jęknęła jego dziewczyna. – Jakim cudem przez myśl mogło ci przejść, że mieszkanie z tym świrem to dobry pomysł – spytała wprost i w zasadzie bez jadu w głosie. Sam zadałby to pytanie na jej miejscu. 

\- Wypraszam sobie – zaperzył się Sheldon.

Leonard mógł jedynie westchnąć.

\- Więc pomyślałem kiedyś, że fajnie byłoby mieć zwierzaka. Powiedzmy, że w schronisku pracowała pewna wiedźma. Możemy udać, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności, że wyglądała i brzmiała jak moja matka. Nie ostrzegła również, że zwierzak, którego wziąłem jest całkiem szurnięty. Kiedy chciałem go oddać, okazało się, że jest już za późno. Kiedy raz oswoisz szurniętego zwierzaka, nie pozbędziesz się go już nigdy – poinformował Penny.

Sheldon zmarszczył brwi, starając się chyba rzucić w jego stronę jedno z tych swoich srogich spojrzeń oznaczających dezaprobatę.

\- Dobra, z wszystkich dostępnych możliwości to brzmi najprawdopodobniej – rzuciła Penny, zaskakując go tylko odrobinę. – Ale wiesz, że zwierzaki można usypiać, prawda? – spytała, spoglądając na Sheldona dość wymownie.


End file.
